gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Orlanth
The Storm God of the Orlanthi Manifestations in the World *His greatest manifestation in the world is the Middle Air itself *He also manifests as Ohorlanth, the World Storm and a constellation called Orlanth's Ring *Magically he manifests as the ruling god of the Storm Tribe and the mightiest Storm God. *He is ascribed with many other names Relationships *Orlanth has two important mythical roles. :*He is the founder and protector of the Storm Tribe; his actions and judgments then are the foundations of Orlanthi Society. :*Orlanth is important as leader of the Lightbringers, the Gods that restored life to a ruined universe. Myths and Deeds Orlanth's Birth *In Dragon Pass, Orlanth is known as the son of Umath and Kero Fin, the goddess of the Mountain *However there exists an older tale in which Orlanth was born in Dini. *His Initiation was in the Prison of Strange Gods. Orlanth's Deeds *He used to race Yinkin down the Broken Neck Hills *He killed Sh'hakarzeel *He was once a prisoner of Bistos, *He killed the Bright Emperor and liberated the world from the oppression. *He married with Ernalda after many adventures and famous deeds. *He founded his Storm Tribe. *He drank from the Giant's Cauldron and got the wisdom, defeated the sea gods. *He once sat in judgment in what is now Boldhome *He had Aedin build the wall around his Storm Village. *Once he was outlawed by his own tribe. *He rescued Mastakos from the Bad Dogs. *He rescued Yinkin from the Serpentbeast Brotherhood in Orandaro. *he rescurd Sofala from the Seabird Army. *His greatest deed is the Lightbringers Quest which brought back the sun and life to the world. His Runes *His runes are Storm, Mastery and Movement. His Place *His Karulinoran is in the center of the Storm Realm Likes and Dislikes *From the Heortling worldview, the god is ever-changing. Several gods of his households are once enemies of Orlanth, they are from the Water Tribe, Darkness Tribe, Fire Tribe. But they all proved their worth and Orlanth invited them into his Storm Tribe. *One exception which Orlanth never accept friendship: Chaos. Holy Days Orlanth's Holy Days are: *Thunder Day *Sword Day *Great Rain Day *Lawstaff Day *Defense Day *Reaping Day *Tribute Day *Protection Day *Brother's Day *One Day: High Holiday Worshippers The term "Orlanthi" has several meanings: see the articles of Orlanthi, Storm Tribe, Theyalan. History Orlanth's worship among the Vingkotlings As the sons and heirs of Orlanth, the Vingkotlings established the classical worship of Orlanth. Other contemporary Orlanthi societies are known of but their religious practices are obscure. During the Great Darkness the Vingkotlings lost contact with Orlanth and ceased to be Orlanthi. Orlanth's worship among the Esrolians After the Kodigvari destroyed themselves in the Sword and Helm War, the women seized power and established the rule of the Grandmothers. Although Orlanth could not be forgotten in the worship of their goddess Ernalda, his worship was heavily controlled. Orlanth's worship among the Esvulari Aeol met Orlanth and thereafter established a proper sorcerous form of Orlanth to be worshipped by his people. Orlanth's worship among the Heortlings The worship of Orlanth was brought to the Heortlings by Heort himself. In addition to the classical Vingkotling form, the Heortlings also worshipped Orlanth as one of the Lightbringers. Orlanth's worship in the Bright Empire Orlanth's worship was severely checked by the actions of Lokamayadon. For obscure reasons, he seized a portion of Orlanth's authority and channelled it towards Tarumath. Only his defeat by Vargast restored Orlanth to the Heortlings. Orlanth's worship among the Hendriki In his revolt against the Bright Empire, Hendrik created the Larnsti in order to remain free. His successors continued this worship which allowed them them to remain free from the God Learners and the EWF. The Hendriki were finally defeated by the Pharaoh. Orlanth's worship among Orlanthland and the EWF After a failure of leadership by successive Orlanthi kings, priestly rule became dominant in Kerofinela under the aegis of the kingdom of Orlanthland. All was well until a Dragon managed to join the Ring of Orlanthland and soon transformed it into the EWF. Orlanth's worship was heavily controlled to further the goals of the EWF. Orlanth's worship among the Alakoringites The hero Alakoring attacked the causes of the EWF with two religious innovations. Firstly he resurrected the ancient cult of Orvanshagor to kill dragons. More importantly he introduced the worship of Orlanth Rex to put the priests back under the authority of the Kings. Alakoring's reforms survived the Dragonkill for the simple reason his rivals were dead. Orlanth's worship in the Lunar Empire In the Modern Age, a new deity arose in the north. The Red Goddess pledged eternal opposition to Orlanth and from that time on, her worshippers have sought to eradicate his worship. Organization *The holy sites of the god is mostly the mountain peaks, most sacred is his mother, Kero Fin. *Other holy sites are rocks under open-air, like the Coldfire Rock, Lone Rock in Hendrikiland *Sacred buildings are: Old Wind Temple and Whitewall Magics *As the great deity of Storm, he provides several related powers: controlling clouds, lightening. *Lightbringers, Ernalda, Heler, Urox, Yinkin all provide magic to Orlanth in the RuneQuest 3 rule. *In Hero Wars rule, he has many subcults to list here including the worship of Thunder Brothers and his several aspects, see the Subcults of Orlanth. *As the primal deities of the Storm People, he and Ernalda share the several Agents of Reprisal. **Yavorling **Haruling **Belnan **Esnan **Hedkoring **Banumbroling *He has two own Agents: **Manmolaning **Ohorakoring Heroes See the article of Heroes of Orlanth. Sources *King of Sartar *Thunder Rebels *Storm Tribe: The Cults of Sartar *History of the Heortling Peoples *Book of Heortling Mythology *Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes *Dragon Pass: A Gazetteer of Kerofinela Category:Orlanth